powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Astro Megaship (Power Rangers In Space)
The Astro Megaship served as thes base and primary Megazord for the Space Rangers during Power Rangers In Space. It would later become the Galaxy Rangers' base of operations and secondary transportation when it wasn't docked on the colony Terra Venture during Lost Galaxy. History In Space (1998) It was owned and piloted by Andros, created by Karovan scientists on KO-35. He met up with the former Turbo Rangers and Alpha 6. Together, the new team became the Space Rangers and spent most of their time in the Megaship. The Megaship is designed to interface with the NASADA Astro Megashuttle so that it can be contained within its forward structure. Aside from the shuttle hangar, the Megaship consists of 6 decks for its crew. The Astro Megaship is capable of faster than light travel allowing it to voyage between solar systems. The ship can be run by a single person or even by itself with the help of D.E.C.A or Alpha 6, however it can comfortably support a crew of 16. Aside from space travel, the Megaship can even operate within planetary atmospheres and can land on planets. By combining with the Astro Megashuttle, the Astro Megaship can transform into the Astro Megazord. The bridge is the center of any ship, and the Astro Megaship's bridge is no different. From the ship's bridge, the Megaship's crew operates the entire ship. The ship's steering controls, sensors, weapons systems, communications equipment, as well as D.E.C.A. are all accessed from here. The bridge is located on Megadeck 1 along the front part of the Astro Megaship. The SimuDeck located on Megadeck 5, is the training room. The advanced holographic and robotic technologies in the SimuDeck allow the Rangers to practice their skills in a realistic yet safe environment. The SimuDeck can be programmed to display any type of location and can also create automated opponents for Rangers to fight such as Craterites. Since the SimuDeck can be programmed to recreate any environment, it can also be used for non combat purposes such as recreation. The Megaship's propulsion systems and power output are generated in the ship's engine room. The engine room, located on Megadeck 6, holds the universe's only known Mega Accelerator, a device capable of propelling the ship at speeds far faster than Albert Einstein ever believed possible. Aside from the Mega Accelerator, the Engine Room has a large cargo bay door which opens to outside of the ship. Since the engine room powers the Megaship, it is the most important part of the ship. Destroying this section of the ship would severely cripple if not destroy the entire Megaship. The Astro Megaship is quite capable of defending itself from attackers with its shields, thick hull, and 2 double barreled laser turrets. D.E.C.A. normally handles firing the Megaship's weapons but they can be controlled manually from the bridge. The Megaship also comes equipped with 2 ion cannons mounted on the bottom of the Megaship. The Astro Megaship's Synthetron is located in the recreation room adjacent to the bridge on Megadeck 1. Here the crew of the Megaship as well as any guests eat their meals and relax. This room also has storage lockers for the crew to store their gear in. Perhaps the most sophisticated system in the room are the 5 Jump Tubes. The Rangers can jump into these tubes which allows them to morph as well as exit the Megaship by teleporting, flying off on their Galaxy Gliders or in their space shuttle. There are 8 crew quarters on the Astro Megaship all located on Megadeck 2. The Megaship is also capable of converting several other rooms into crew quarters if need be. Each room normally has a double bunk bed, a desk, a chair, a dresser, and a closet however occupants tend to personalize their own quarters with various furniture and other items. The Megaship housed Zhane in a special cryogenics chamber until he was well enough to be reawakened. Alpha 6's bedroom has never been shown. Lost Galaxy (1999) After the Space Rangers were victorious, the Megaship was turned into a museum. Alpha 6 still watched over things with mechanic Damon Henderson. Kai convinced the two to help him steal the ship to rescue his friends. The Megaship then became the base for the Galaxy Rangers. Most of the time, it was docked at Terra Venture. But whenever the Rangers needed to transverse space, the Megaship was fully functional to do so. It was even still able to transform into the Astro Megazord if needed. In a battle with Trakeena's Scorpion Stinger, the Megaship was destroyed via self-destruct, a move that destroyed it and the Scorpion Stinger. Astro Megaship Mark II Wild Force (2002) The Astro Megaship Mark II was the successor of the Astro Megaship, created in the shipyards of KO-35. Category:Vehicles Category:Megazord Category:Blue Zords Category:Team Zords Category:Power Rangers Base Category:Ranger Base Category:Zords Category:Spacecraft Zords Category:Robot Category:Two-Piece Megazords